Vampire of a Different Breed
by paleflower
Summary: The Cullens have arrived in Santa Carla for summer break. When the Lost Boys discover these new vampires on their territory how will they react? not for Twilighters who can't handle having any of their favorite Cullens insulted Thanks to sunsetsoitseems
1. The Pale People in Town

Hello all. I have recently discovered my new fanfiction loves, which are story crossovers. Reason being I enjoy seeing how characters will react if given different characters to deal with and or different settings. This one will consist of _The Lost Boys_ (probably one of the best vampire movies ever made) and _Twilight_ (one of the worst vampire books/movie ever made). Now I will be centering the story more around _Lost Boys_ because it seems that _Lost Boys_ fans tend to like it more that _Twilight_ (so if I make fun of _Twilight_, which I will attempt to do while at the same time make this story relatively serious) I wont get flamed as bad if I were put it in the Twilight genre. The downside… not as many people will read it. Well you can't have everything. Okay and here, we, go! (Oh I decided to remove Star and that one random kid who I can't figure out his name because they get the way sorry)

………………………………………………………………………………...

Night began to fall over Santa Carla removing some life from it but bringing in other. The local boardwalk was plagued with teens and adults looking for a good time, among them were the Cullens. School had only recently been cut off for summer break and the Carlisle had been intrigued to check out Santa Carla, since it was hot spot for vampires. Normally him and Esme would go alone, but this time the rest of the family, and Bella decided to tag along. But they weren't the only (dare I call them…) "vampires" on the boardwalk tonight, for as usual David and his gang were up, and in the mood to cause little spots of trouble here and there.

David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul were up and about flirting with pretty much any attractive girl they saw, while at the same time annoying store clerks or any sort of authority figure. But to be honest they weren't the only ones that did this. The four boys eventually sat themselves down on the pier and Marko went off to go grab them some food. He soon returned with a crate of Chinese food. He tossed everyone a box and a pair of chopsticks, and they began eating.

"Hey David," Paul said elbowing him in the arm, "check it out," Paul pointed to Rosalie, the others looked too. David raised his eyebrows in interest. They all looked at each other and looked back at Rosalie.

"Well who gets her?" Marko asked.

"Paul spotted her, so I think he can have her," everyone looked at each other wondering why David would give in so easily. Paul took advantage of this opportunity and walk over with pride. David smirked knowing that this would be interesting, the others soon caught on.

"Hey. You new in Santa Carla," Paul said as he casually leaned up against the outside of a store wall.

"What, are you the welcoming committee?"

"I can be more than that," Paul said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" she replied in a sexy way. The boys all did a sort of oooo sound, and went back to watching Paul. Rosalie moved closer to him and began to twirl a lock of his hair around her finger, "You wanna know what I think of welcoming committees? This!" she said as she kneed Paul in the gut. David, Marko, and Dwayne all started laughing hysterically. Marko fell to the floor grabbing hold of his torso and started to roll back and fourth, Dwayne leaned up against a pillar and grabbed onto the railing to try and keep from falling to the floor, and David placed his head on his arm resting on the railing and slapped the beam wildly with his other hand.

Paul was keeled over clenching his gut as Rosalie walked off with Emmett (who had left Rosalie on her own for the time being) who looked rather confused about what just happened. David eventually walked over and helped Paul to get to his feet.

"Wow Paul," said Marko still snickering.

"Shut the Hell up," he was obviously still in pain.

"Jesus Christ she must have kicked you hard!" Dwayne said.

"You have no idea. It was like being hit by Superman,"

"And you would know what that feels like," Marko mocked.

"That is strange," David remarked.

"What? How?" Paul asked.

"The pain shouldn't last this long. I mean we are vampires why would it?" everyone looked at each other in agreement.

"She did smell different than most humans and so did that guy," Paul replied. Suddenly David froze and his nostrils flared.

"I'm picking something up," Marko lifted his head up and sniffed the air. People looked over at him and gave him a strange sort of look. Paul, still in pain, noticed and punched Marko in the shoulder as a signal to stop. David looked over into a throng of people and saw a tall pale bronze haired boy holding hands with a shorter but just a pale brown haired girl. He lifted himself off the railing and signaled to the other three. They obediently followed him.

"David do you know who they are," Dwayne asked him.

"No," he replied, "but I intend to find out,"

………………………………………………………………………………

Well there you have it chapter one. There should be more later but I don't know when. Oh I also eliminated Sammy and Michael, but I didn't say anything about the Frog brothers (wink, wink).


	2. Vampires Tracking Vampires

Hello! I have now started typing the second chapter! Seeing as how I tend to eventually lose interest in stories, I'm typing but I'm not sure how long this story will last. Though, since I really enjoy writing it, I think it will be fine. My beta will kick me in the shins if I stop writing for too long. And I mean literally. And here we go!

………………………………………………………………………………...

David and the boys pursued the odd couple throughout the park. Every once and awhile one of the boys would become distracted by one thing or another, whether it be a beautiful girl or the smell of blood from somebody's scraped knee. David never lost his focus until something caught his eye. He stopped suddenly and the others, who were moving at a faster pace than what they were used to, slammed into him. He shot them a quick glare and went back to what had caught his attention. David peered through the windows of the video store where Max worked. It wasn't Max that caught his attention, nor was it the girl that worked there. It was a tall man, who was once again rather pale, and his blonde hair and exquisite features made his appearance synonymous to that of male models. This was all becoming rather odd to the boys, but it only made them more curious.

David then realized that if he didn't think fast he would loose sight of the couple they had been following.

"Marko!" he ordered. Marko obediently jumped to David's side, "Follow those two," David pointed at the couple, "the rest of you will stay with me. Oh and Marko," he reached out a grabbed Marko's arm as he was about to run off, "leave a trail this time."

David only mentioned this because of last time when Marko had run after something, it was two days before they found him. Marko bolted off after the couple while David and the boys headed towards the video store.

As they entered the video store, Thorn greeted them as he usually did… by growling and giving them a very 'welcoming smile'. Max gave them a 'look' but said nothing. He could tell they were curious.

It wasn't long before the man left and they decided to try and find Marko.

Meanwhile Marko was in hot pursuit of the pale pair. He remembered David's words and would occasionally rub his shoulder on a lamppost to leave a scent, or knock over a trashcan which ended up causing a bit of chaos (he preferred that option for obvious reasons). Eventually the couple walked into a comic book store. Marko hovered outside for a few minutes before entering. When he went inside he saw Edgar and Allan were talking to the couple.

"You seem like nice people, so here," Edgar said as he handed them a comic entitled as "Dracula".

"Oh, um, no thanks. We are just looking." Edward said blocking it with a cold hand.

"It's on the house. Think of it as more of a survival manual." Edgar continued.

"Yah see, Santa Carla is a strange place with strange people. There are things here that go bump in the night," Allan finished for him.

"And we are the exterminators, fighters for truth, justice, and the American way," Edgar said. Marko snickered in amusement as he pretended to read a comic book.

"Um, alright, thanks," the boy said, taking the comic from Edgar and starting to leave when Edgar grabbed his shoulder.

"In case something happens, our number is on the back," he warned.

"And pray you never need to call it," Allan finished. The couple then left and Marko kept following.

The boys were successfully on Marko's trail, but after ten minutes they ran into him.

"What are you doing here?" Dwayne asked.

"Did you loose him?" Paul asked.

"YOU WHAT!" David exclaimed as he grabbed Marko by the collar.

"No," Marko gulped.

"Wow, David, I didn't know you were so turned on by that girl, or was somebody with her? Is there something you're not…" Paul started, but before he could finish David dropped Marko and slapped Paul with the back of his hand. Paul fell over and wisely decided he wouldn't do that again. Dwayne stepped back a bit acknowledging the fact that Paul had pissed David off. David turned back to Marko.

"Why did you stop following them?" he asked helping him up.

"Well I thought I'd come find you… plus they kinda started making out,"

"Alright boys lets go," he announced.

Marko walked up to Paul and helped him up and they ran to catch up with David and Dwayne. Marko began to lead them to the place he saw them last, but they were lucky enough to catch them heading back. David walked up and signaled for the rest to follow.

"Are you new in Santa Carla? I'm David by the way," he said with a friendly smirk and outstretched hand.

"I'm Edward and yes. This is my girlfriend Bella," David glanced and Bella and gave a more ominous smirk. Upon noticing this Edward took David's outstretched hand and shook it. David knew it was more of a distraction away from Bella than a friendly greeting.

"How about a tour?" David asked. Edward looked unsure of the group and knew something was different about them, but in his curiosity he replied:

"Alright. Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………..

And there you have it. I would like to give credit to my beta SunSetSoItSeems who has an amazing Avatar story (_To Hell and Back_) that has gotten 300 reviews. Without her my grammar would suffer. No idea when the next chapter will come out. But until then enjoy! Oh and thanks for reading (and if you did) reviewing.


	3. The Race

Hello once again. I am sick today and it _reeeeally_ sucks. But, my urge to make a successful fanfiction story drives me (does dramatic gesture). Well I hope this works out. I've recently been deciding on whether to start putting this story in the _Twilight _genre and see how many people flame me. I probably won't but the idea was funny. I'll provide a warning if I ever plan to do such a thing. On with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………

David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne showed Edward and Bella almost every corner of the boardwalk. David was being friendly in his own little sort of way. It wasn't really friendship, but simply bait to draw in his prey. Eventually the boys lead Edward and Bella back to where they had parked their bikes. Each of them got on their bike, but Edward noticed an extra one.

"Whose bike is that?" he asked, as he gestured his head in the direction of the bike.

"It's yours," David replied with a smirk. To tell you the truth the boys didn't know whose it was, but the keys were in the ignition so it was theirs.

Edward hopped on the bike and helped Bella on who ended up falling off the other side. Edward helped her up again and made sure she was securely on the bike.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is?" David asked, gunning the engine. The others all did the same.

"No," Edward replied.

"Then just try and keep up," David smirked as he shot off.

The boys all followed howling in excitement. Edward gunned the engine and started to follow them.

They zoomed through the beach, successfully swerving around everyone who got in their way. People yelled curses at them and threw flaming sticks from their bonfires, but the boys only laughed and howled, their faces full of thrill from the ride. Edward kept an almost-glare upon his face, and Bella was constantly looking back. At one point people on the beach began throwing rocks at them and successfully hit Bella on the back of her head.

They continued to jump over and dodge different obstacles. David and the boys would occasionally look back to see how Edward was holding up. David started to smile, knowing that they were almost to the bluff.

They finally reached it… the bluff! Fog surrounded them disabling their vision.

"COME ON EDWARD!" David cried over the roaring of the engines and crashing of waves as he began to gain speed. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul eventually fell back into the mist and cried out: "YOU CAN DO IT!" and "LET'S GO EDWARD!"

Bella was obviously terrified and grabbed Edward tighter, but he didn't slow down. They pressed through the fog until they could soon hear the crash of the ocean against the rocks of the cliff. Edward continued to gain on David until they were neck and neck. David knew Edward couldn't beat him, but he still wanted to cheat. He smirked and he violently swerved at Edward. Edward noticed and swerved away. David eventually stopped precisely at the edge of the cliff while Bella and Edward toppled over.

The rest of the boys skidded to David's side their engines still roaring. They noticed Edward helping up Bella and started to snicker in amusement. Once Edward got Bella to her feet he walked over and punched David in the jaw. There was a SNAP and David went flying off his bike and onto the hard gravel. The boys' snickers turned to dead silence as their eyes widened in shock.

Edward was breathing deeply and Bella ran to his side. David sat up to notice he was bleeding and his jaw was broken! _What are they?_ He thought as he sat up and fixed his jaw, which instantly healed.

"Well Edward," he said smiling as he lifted himself off the ground, "I hope there are no hard feelings," he held out his hand. Edward hesitated for a minute, but eventually took it.

"Bella and I better head back," Edward said as he grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her to the bike.

"Where're you off to Edward? The fun isn't over yet," Marko said in a creepy voice.

"C'mon Eddie, we were hoping to show you our home," Paul called out to him. David gave an ominous smirk. Edward was determined to find out more about these strange people so he gave in and turned the bike so it was facing the boys.

"Hmph," David snickered as he gunned his engine and sped off. The others followed.

They rode through night until the stumbled upon a dark looking cave. It was covered in signs that read "KEEP OUT," and "UNSAFE." The boys ignored this as they parked their bikes and pushed back the chain-link fence blocking the entrance. They slid through the tunnels with great ease, and Edward managed to do the same. Meanwhile Bella continued to stumble and fall, finding herself battling cobwebs.

Down through tunnels they went until eventually they came upon an old Victorian hotel lobby. It was almost perfectly intact except a bit lopsided and cracked in certain areas.

"Welcome to our home!" David announced raising his arms, "Use to be the hottest resort in Santa Carla about a hundred years ago. Pity they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault. So when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up," David clapped, "and this place took a header right into the crack. And now it's ours."

Edward skimmed the area and checked to make sure Bella was close to him.

&nb sp; "Ohohohoho! Check it out!" Paul said as he held up a dusty bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"Niiiiiice!" Dwayne called to him. Marko ran up to him and playfully tried to grab it from his hands. Paul lifted it out of Marko's reach as he jumped up trying to snatch it.

David casually sat down in a lobby chair putting a leg over the chair's arm and placing the other on the floor.

"Sit, sit," he ordered politely and gave a gesture to a couch. Edward and Bella sat down and Edward held her close to him, "Marko!" he ordered as he clapped his hands, "Fetch us some 'drinks'," Marko knew what he meant as he jumped off to find the bottle containing David's blood.

Marko jumped back at David's side and handed him the bottle decorated in beautiful designs. David pulled out the cork and took a sip. He shuddered a bit and handed it to Edward.

"Here," he tossed it to Edward.

"Sorry, but I don't drink," Edward replied as he attempted to hand it back to David.

"Just try it. I guarantee you'll like it," David didn't accept the bottle and Edward retracted his extended arm. Bella gave Edward and unsure glance. They both knew that Edward couldn't drink it without throwing up, but David wouldn't take it back until he tried some.

Edward sniffed the top of the bottle and the smell enticed him to try it. He took a sip and found it rather delightful. David smirked and Edward started to chug it. His eyes had an unusual wild look to them and they began to turn red. David sat up normally and shot him a rather concerned look. Edward finished and threw down the bottle. Bella slid away from him.

"Edward? Are you okay? Edward?" she cried to him. Edward wiped his chin and his red eyes fixed onto David. David stood up as Edward move toward him. Suddenly Edward lunged at David.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Well there's chapter three. Now all that's left to do is wait for my beta to edit it. Thank you once again to all my readers and reviewers. Oh by the way, the boys are modernized but still have some their old touch (but still cool for the time period). Also I don't care if Edward's reactions are realistic or not so please do not complain.

span style="font-size: 14pt;"SunSetSoItSeems: Thank you all for reading PF's story. I can assure that the sentences only make sense because of me! (Haha, just kidding.)

R&R!


End file.
